(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathing tool, more particularly to a multifunctional bathing tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bathing brush with handle includes a handle, an annular connecting portion provided at a front end of the handle, and a bathing ball disposed in the connecting portion. In order to secure bathing ball to the handle, the bathing ball is generally fastened to a transverse rod of an annular member at the rear end of the handle.
There is another cleaning brush with handle that includes pawls at the rear end of the handle. The rear end of the pawls is provided with a round ball. A bathing ball is disposed in the pawls or a slot for cleaning and massaging the body. Although such a cleaning brush has body cleaning and massaging functions, since the bathing ball is merely disposed between the pawls, it can easily slip during use, which is inconvenient.
Furthermore, as consumers tend to demand multifunctional articles, cleaning brushes with a single function can no longer satisfy consumers.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional bathing tool, which includes a bathing ball firmly coupled with a handle and can be easily detached therefrom for independent use, and which have multiple functions, such as massaging, magnifying, scrubbing, etc.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the multifunctional bathing tool of the present invention includes a handle and at least a cleaning brush unit. The handle has a rod member, at least one engaging portion provided at one end of the rod member, and a plurality of massaging bosses provided on the rod member in a position opposite to the engaging portion. The cleaning brush unit includes a securing seat and a cleaning brush provided on the securing seat. The securing seat has a retaining portion for detachable engagement with the engaging portion so as to be coupled to the rod member. The cleaning brush and the massaging bosses are located on different sides of the rod member. In use, the user can hold the handle to clean his/her body with the cleaning brush, and use the massaging bosses to massage the body. The cleaning brush unit is detachable from the handle so that the user can hold the securing seat directly to clean the body.